


From Birthday Wishes to Birthday Kisses

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: A forgotten birthday leads to something unforgettable





	1. Chapter 1

Daphne was mere seconds from returning the milk to the refrigerator when her hand stilled on the door handle. Her eyes moved to the large calendar that Frasier had insisted that they purchase in an effort to be more organized. There was definitely a method to his madness. This was the most elaborate wall calendar that she'd ever seen. Not only was it colorful, it was quite functional with ample space for jotting down important notes and grocery lists that could quickly be copied down. However, functional as it was, she couldn't help noticing that Frasier was dreadfully behind on updating the calendar and she laughed out loud. The silly sod was always insisting on having everything just so and yet he-

Her next thought vanished, replaced by a sense of disbelief. For there in the middle of the calendar, was the date circled in bold, red ink. And in the circle were the words Niles's Birthday. It was a lovely gesture to be certain highlighting the birthday of his brother.

But something just wasn't right.

Curious, she put the milk carton back in the refrigerator and walked into the living room. A quick glance at the morning paper confirmed her worry. The red circled date had occurred over a week ago, which could only mean one thing…Frasier had forgotten his brother's birthday!

Bloody hell, what had gotten into him? And how terrible that Martin seemed to have forgotten the date of his youngest son's birth as well? Why that was disgraceful! Daphne had eight brothers and she never forgot their birthdays even though they were far away in another country.

Neither Martin nor Frasier had even mentioned Niles' birthday and the fact that both of them had chosen to go out of town on separate trips (Martin went fishing in Oregon while Frasier was in Spokane for a conference.), made her fume. How could they leave town without even the slightest hint of a celebration?

The thought was distressing; for Niles was family. But he was also her friend. And he'd done so much for her that it was time to return the favor. He deserved something special and she was determined to make this the best birthday he'd ever have, even if it was dreadfully late.

Grateful to be alone, Daphne spent the day working diligently; making certain that everything would turn out just as she hoped. The late morning hours were devoted to shopping and she drove from store to store to find just what she needed. With her arms full of shopping bags, she hurried home to begin the second part of the day. This was the part she'd been looking forward to most of all, putting everything together. But she knew that the real reward would come later.

With a smile on her face she set to work. As she worked, she found that she enjoyed herself, even though the preparations weren't much different than her usual duties. But this was a special occasion.

Finally she had everything ready and she knew it would be appreciated (or at least she hoped so), but it did little to quell her nervousness. It was silly feeling this way around someone she knew better than anyone, but she couldn't calm her tensions. The feeling was there even as she climbed into the car and drove out of the Elliot Bay Towers parking lot.

But she knew in the end that it would be worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

Minutes later she was standing in the elevator of the Montana, waiting anxiously for the doors to open. It was crazy; part of her hoped and prayed that he'd be home and yet another part of her hoped he'd be out having fun, for he deserved it. If the latter were true, then she'd be happy for him. They could always enjoy her surprise another day.

Carefully she put the bags down on the floor and rang the doorbell. Her heart pounded in her chest as she stood waiting and waiting… Hoping, wishing, and praying.

And suddenly the door opened.

He stood before her wearing causal clothes and when he smiled her breath was but for a moment taken away.

"Daphne…"

She smiled in return, even more nervous than before. "Hello."

His gaze traveled up and down the length of her body, landing on the bags at her feet. "What are you… not that I mind of course. You're always welcome here."

His sweet comment made her blush. "Thank you, Dr. Crane. Actually the reason I've come is…. May I come in?"

"What? Oh, Dear God, of course! Please…." He stammered as he opened the door wider.

Her bags in hand, she stepped into the foyer, smiling when he took them from her. "What's all this?"

"Well, actually…"

"Where are my manners? Can I get you anything?"

"Actually I'm a bit hungry. I haven't eaten much today, but-."

"Say no more, Daphne. Just make yourself comfortable and I'll be right back."

Her words were a lie, for she'd eaten lunch in a deli only a few hours before. But when Niles disappeared into the gourmet kitchen, he gave her a chance to set up the things she'd brought.

She worked quickly, arranging the items on the coffee table; three brightly wrapped gifts, a bottle of wine in a festive gift bag, and the cake that she'd worked so hard to bake. Her attempt at decorating left a lot to be desired and she was certain that the taste wouldn't be nearly as decadent as the cakes sold in Seattle's finest bakeries, but she hoped that he would enjoy it just the same. A few candles, one for each year they had known each other, completed the ensemble.

When she heard the kitchen door move, she faced his direction, filled with childlike excitement. The door opened and he walked out carrying a tray of sandwiches and some fruit.

"Daphne, I'm sorry it took so long. I wasn't sure-." He stopped in his tracks staring at the coffee table with his mouth open in surprise. "What's this?"

She grinned and moved in front of the display of presents and the cake. "I have a surprise for you."

"For me? But what could you possibly-."

"Just close your eyes…"

He did as she asked and she took his hand, moving him closer to the coffee table. "All right."

He opened his eyes and his expression was like that of a little boy upon seeing his presents on Christmas morning.

"Daphne…"

"Happy birthday, Dr. Crane!"


	3. Chapter 3

He stared at her for so long that she thought he might have become inexplicably catatonic and she was suddenly terrified. . "Dr. Crane, are you all right?"

"This is for my birthday? But my birthday was…"

"I know, and I'm sorry it's so late. I wish I had known. If it hadn't been for that calendar of your brother's in the kitchen I might not have known at all!"

"All of this… is for me?"

"Of course."

"But why?"

"I can't believe your brother and father completely forgot your birthday! It was over a week ago, wasn't it?"

"Well, yes… but…"

"And did you get anything for your birthday? Have any celebrations at all?"

"Um… no actually, but-."

"That's terrible!"

"It's all right, Daphne. I don't-."

"It's not all right, don't you see? All I could think of was you, spending your birthday alone, with no one to celebrate it with. It's wrong, Dr. Crane! Birthdays are special and it's-." She inhaled deeply, feeling flustered. "Look, why don't you open your presents?"

Before he could protest, she handed him the wrapped boxes, smiling as he carefully tore away the colorful paper on the first gift. "Daphne, you didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to-."

When the first gift was completely unwrapped, he smiled as he lifted the lid from the box. He looked inside and his eyes sparked. "Daphne, this is wonderful!"

Daphne felt her cheeks flush. "You're much too kind, Dr. Crane. It's just a man's dress shirt. I hope you like the blue stripes. I-I didn't know what kind to buy and I don't even know if it's the right-."

He reached for her hand and squeezed gently. "It's wonderful, Daphne. Thank you."  
"Well, there's more."

She handed him another box wrapped in the same colorful paper. In return he gave her a smile of appreciation as he opened it.

"This is…"

"A bit extravagant I know. I just-."

His eyes seemed to be taking in the beauty of the small wooden clock with roman numerals.

"Daphne, this is exquisite and I appreciate it so much, but I can't accept it. It's -."

"Please… I want you to have it. The man at the store said that it was a classic. I wasn't planning on buying a thing, but I saw it in the store window. I just couldn't take me eyes off of it."

"I know that feeling…"

But he wasn't looking at the clock when he said the words. He was looking at her. And suddenly her heart was beating even faster as she glanced at his handsome face.


	4. Chapter 4

He swallowed hard, looking as though he was about to cry, concerning her once again. He was much more emotional than she'd ever seen him. "Dr. Crane… I hope I didn't upset you, by buying you something so extravagant."

"No… it's perfect, Daphne. It will look wonderful right over here on the fireplace mantel."

Daphne smiled and looked around the room. "Your apartment is lovely, Dr. Crane. It's been a long time since I've been here and I'd forgotten how lovely it really is."

"Thank you, Daphne. I'm quite proud of it even if I am here alone."

She reached for his hand and smiled. "You're not alone, Dr. Crane. I'm your friend and I'll always be here for you, no matter what. Now… why don't you open your other present?"

"Daphne…"

"Please?"

He reached for the tall slender gift bag and gasped as he removed the bottle of wine. "Daphne, Dear God, this is…. How did you possibly…."

"I hope it's the brand you like. Your brother wasn't home but I looked through his wine collection and just picked one at random. I recognized the label when I saw it at the store. I can return it if you like."

"Nonsense. This is…."

"Well I'm glad you like it, Dr.-."

Her breath caught in her throat as she found herself the recipient of the warmest most gentle hug imaginable l. She leaned into his embrace, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms more than she should have. And after a long moment, she drew back.

"I…. We should probably eat so that you can have some cake afterward. I made it meself."

"It looks wonderful."

They ate their sandwiches and cake, enjoying one another's company as they made small talk, discussing his father's physical therapy, Niles practice and his latest opera experience. And when the meal was finished, she cleared the dishes and carried the cake into the kitchen. Minutes later she returned holding the cake which was lit with candles.

"All right, now make a wish."

The lit candles gave the room a romantic glow and he stared at it in awe. "This is beautiful Daphne, but I don't know what to wish for. I already have so many wonderful things."

Daphne smiled. It was so like him to say such a thing. "There must be something you've always wanted. Something you've always dreamt about."

"Well, actually there's one thing."

Niles closed his eyes and blew softly across the flames, dissolving them into a puff of smoke.

"May I ask what you wished for, or is that bad luck?"

To her surprise he took her hands in his and smiled. "Come sit with me on the fainting couch."

"But what about -."

"Please, Daphne. It would mean so much to me."

"All right."

Her heart beat faster as they sat on the sofa side by side, staring into each other's eyes. "Daphne, I can' thank you enough for this. I'm absolutely overwhelmed."

"But Dr. Crane, it really wasn't-."

"It was everything and it means the world to me."

Daphne's cheeks flushed once more at his words. "You're my friend and I care about you."

"I care about you too, Daphne. Perhaps more than I should."

"That's ridiculous, Dr. Crane. How could you possibly-."

Because you've done all of this for me and it's given me the courage to say something that I've been wanting to say for a long time. But until now I was afraid. And I suppose I still am. But-."

Her trembling fingers brushed lightly against his cheek. "You're so sweet, but you shouldn't be afraid. You can tell me anything."

He swallowed hard, brushing the hair from her forehead. "Daphne, the first moment I saw you, I fell in love. Dad and Frasier thought I was crazy. I thought it was infatuation, but the feeling has only grown deeper. I loved Maris and perhaps it was wrong to be in love with another woman while married to another, but I can't help the way I feel. Now I realize…"

A tear slid down Daphne's cheek and he brushed it away softly with her thumb.

"I love you, Daphne."

"Dr. Crane…"

"Please don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you. It's just that I love you, and…."

His sweet words made more tears fall and she leaned to kiss him softly on the lips. The touch made her want to kiss him even more, but she didn't want to rush this. Instead she spoke from the heart. "

"I love you too, Dr. Crane. You're my best friend. You've been there for me when no one else was. I don't know what to make of all of this, but it's nice. I never thought that I would feel this way about me best friend and I don't want to rush into anything. I hope you understand."

"Of course, Daphne. I…. feel the same way."

Slowly their faces moved toward each other until their lips met in a series of sweet, soft kisses. And when the kisses faded, they held each other close.

"Dr. Crane, you never told me what you wished for."

"Well-."

"Actually it doesn't matter. It's none of my business anyway. "I'm sorry."

"There's no need to be sorry. You're an absolute angel. And as for my wish, I didn't wish for anything."

"You didn't? But why?"

"Because…. You're all I ever hoped for. This is the best birthday I could ever have imagined and I'll never forget what you've done for me. Thank you so much."

She smiled through her tears and kissed him softly. She could hardly wait to celebrate his next birthday.

THE END


End file.
